kyadarklineagefandomcom-20200213-history
Another World
Another World is a dimension separate from the earth that Kya: Dark Lineage, takes place on. It's proper name is unknown, or may just be Another World. ''Universe Another World is one of many different worlds, the following is a list of other known worlds. *Kya's Home World - Kya's original world, which is most likely supposed to be Earth. *Alien World - A world only mentioned briefly by Brazul, it is his home planet. Not much is known, except for the fact that his race went extinct. *Mysterious Desert World - A final, and non playable location in the game. It is a mysterious world, similar to a cloudy desert. Kya, and Frank appear here at the end of the game via, The Medallion. Information Geology Another World's geology is the essence of fantasy, with islands, lands, mountains, and entire forests that float. The world is connected by air shafts, which are at least partially intelligently-made if not wholly. The land shown in Kya: Dark Lineage, is that of Forests, Jungles, Mountains, Deserts, Quarries and Volcanic areas. Water, is rarely seen in the world (Usually only seen flying off of floating islands). There are also no snowy, and/or cold climates, seen in the world. Locations In total, there are nine separate locations, and two sub locations. *The Roots - A jungle location in the game, it is the first playable level in the game, and the first place that Kya is transported to, via the worldly teleportation. *Nativ City - Is the peaceful Grassland city of Nativs, here, Kya can buy items from shops, converse with the villagers, and play minigames. *Flying Forest - A Forest that flies high in the air, the last Galbos Stuff, is found here. *Hunters Domain - A desert area in control of The Hunter Wolfen. **Wind Tower - Is a big tower, surrounded by strong gusts of wind. The elevator inside of it leads to the Quarry. *The Quarry - A mountainous mining location. **Amber Quarry - A mining location, specifically for mining Amber. *The Air Post - A Floating mass of mountains. *Forgotten Island - A volcanic island where Brazul's laboratory is supposedly hidden. *Wolfen City - A grassland/mountain city of Wolfen, their underground base is larger than on ground. *The Fortress - A private fortress, this is Brazul's lair, which also includes a messy sewer system. **Wolfen Base - A few areas in the world contain Wolfen Bases, these places are filled with Wolfen, and can be very dangerous spots. Environment Natural, and man made objects in the environment, are listed here. *Air Pistol - Usually found near Wolfen bases, or by a group of Wolfen. These are big turrets that shoot Bombs, Kya can utilize them if she sees one. *Amber - Magical crystals that are spread upon the world, they can heal a user as long a they have enough Mana. *Amortos - Amortos are strange air balloon like plants, they can cushion Kya's fall when she is Freefalling. *Bomb Dispenser - A large box with a giant button, they spit out bombs for Kya to use. *Crates - Are boxes that tend to have a Wolfen face branded on them, Kya can destroy them with her Boomy. These crates can contain Nooties, Fruit, and on occasion, small monsters such as Sinocs. *Sign - Signs give tips to Kya on where to go, and any information about obstacles in the way. Special Items *Wolfen - Throughout the world are tiny stations, these little huts contain maps that show where all of the undefeated Wolfen are. *Receptacle - Is a circular plate that can house all of the runes. Once all of the runes are put together, they create the Medallion. *Runes - Runes are magical artifacts of pure energy, there are 7 pieces in all. Once they are brought together with the Receptacle, they create the medallion. For each Rune Kya has, they increase her Mana power by "50". *The Medallion - Once all of the Runes are put together with the Receptacle, they form the Medallion. The Medallion is a magical artifact that can bring the user to another world, however, the world chosen is random. Some people, in the universe know how to choose the world that they specifically want to go to. Transportation *Elevator - Elevators appear in the beginning, or the end of a location. They allow Kya, to go to a completely new level. *Shell Elevator - Shell Elevators are wind tunnels that are connected throughout the entire world, they can bring Kya to any place in the game that she has unlocked. Nativ City, has a hub of Shell Elevators, that can bring her to any place she chooses. However, when in a specific area, she can only choose elevators in that location. In order to go to a completely different place, she must use a normal elevator, or go back to Nativ City to use the hub. Biology Many creatures roam the land, some are humanoids, while others are more like animals. The Nativs The Resident sapient beings of the planet and, prior to the Wolfen and Brazul's appearance, the only higher creature seen in the land. Notable Nativs include: *Akasa - A martial arts master, who owns his own dojo. Kya is instructed to go there, when she buys a new Fighting Bracelet. *Apou - The keeper of the Nativ City Zoo. *Area - A fellow magic board enthusiast, who is also best friends with Aton. Later, he learns to fly an airship. *Atea - The wise elder of Nativ City, he directs Kya, on her missions, and what she should do next. *Aton - The strongest Nativ in the city, he is rather envious of Kya becoming liked by the other Nativs. Other *Bird - A bad mouthing bird, who enjoys sitting on Atea's staff, and making wise cracks. *Stuff - The last of a species known as Galbos, Stuff has the ability to allow others to communicate with each other through telepathy. Stuff also provides tips for Kya, when she comes across a troubling part. The Wolfen The Second sapient beings, though technically, they aren't a true species. Wolfen are twisted Nativs, and rally being Brazul in his schemes. Wolfen come in a few forms: *Scrawny - Scrawny Wolfen are the weakest type of Wolfen, and tend to come in large packs. *Grunt - Grunt Wolfen are much stronger than Scrawny, but are not very smart creatures. *Kronos - Kronos Wolfen are the top tier Wolfen, they are agile, tough and intelligent. Other *Brazul's Bird - A mysterious bird owned by Brazul, it acts as a spy, and relays information to him. Animals/Monsters Another World has animals in it similar to, but sometimes entirely different from the ones found on Earth. Some of these creatures are as follows: *Bat Bird - A story driven creature, it steals the Receptacle from Kya. *Blaser - A Lava Dweller, that shoots flames at approaching targets. *Dragon - A small caterpillar like creature, that pops out of the ground, and shoots flames at enemies. *Galbos - A flying creature that allows others to communicate with each other, telepathically. Only one is left in the world. *Jamgut - A horse/raptor like creature used for fast transportation. *Lava Worm - Is a giant worm, that guards the entrance from the Flying Forest, to the Hunter's Domain. It spews lava at it's enemies. *Liner - A flying beetle that spouts flames, which leave trails of lava on the floor. *Micken - Small, round, red herbivores, that love food. They have a springy body, which allows Kya to utilize them to reach higher places, or even use them to stand on large buttons, and other mechanisms. *Sinoc - Small ball like creatures, covered in spikes. They are very feisty, and attack on instinct. *Shocker - Flying catfish like monsters, they have powers of Electricity, and can attack from a far range. *Shooter - An armored beast that shoots magic missiles from afar. *Spider - Similar to it's earth counterpart, Spiders climb along the walls, with their spiky feet. *Swamp Monsters - A creature only found in one part of the Flying Forest, they disguise themselves as tree trunks, to attack their unsuspecting prey. *Woof - Dog like creatures that can tear someone to shreds. They cannot be defeated by traditional means, and love hunting Nativs. Outsiders These are characters that are not originally from Another World, but currently reside in it when the story takes place. *Brazul - A man of mystery, he is Kya's father who disappeared from her world. He has now invaded this new world, and has been transforming Nativs into Wolfen for the sake of having henchmen to help him out with his plans. *Frank - Kya's younger half-brother, he initially finds the strange room that was created by Brazul, as well as the one who accidentally opens to portal. Upon arrival to the new world, he is kidnapped by a group of Wolfen. *Kya - The heroine of the game. After arriving in the Nativs world, she tasks herself to find her brother Frank, help out the Nativs, defeat her father Brazul, and learn how to get back to her world. Magic Unlike earth, magic exists in this world. The Nativs have some control over it, as demonstrated by Atea. The land itself is peppered in Amber. If a person has enough Mana bound to themselves, it allows one to heal injuries, open Shell Elevators, and exorcise Wolfen. Some animals, such as the Mana Creature can produce Mana from their bodies. *Mana - Magical orbs of energy that allow Kya to use magic. ''Important magic abilities is as follows. *Awakening Power - A power that allows the user to cast exorcisms, heal injuries with Amber, unlock doors, and shell elevators. *Exorcism - Is an ability to free Wolfen from their curse, and turn them back to Nativs. *Regeneration - The ability for Kya to heal herself when near an Amber stone, with the use of Mana. ''Currency The only known currency of the land, is known as a Nooty. Nooties resemble that of a coin, and have a ball like object in the center. Nooties come in 1's, 5's and 10's, and are scattered all over the world. Some are found laying around, while others are hidden in crates, and are dropped by monsters. Items *Climbing Gloves - Special gloves that allow Kya, to climb on vines. *Extra Energy Bar - Rare, consumable items, that increase Kya's health bar by one. *Fruit - Allow Kya to replenish health, gain extra strength for a short time, or even become invincible for a moment. *Jamgut Whistle - A device that allows Kya to ride a Jamgut. *Magic Boards - Boards allow for Kya to jump, and go faster, when riding along slopes. *Magic Bouncer - A Magic Bouncer let's Kya jump off of walls. *Telescope - Is an item, that lets Kya view things from far away. Weapons'' *Bombs - Explosives that Kya can buy, these weapons can injure Monsters, Wolfen, and destroy obstacles in the way. Some areas even have bomb dispensers. *Boomy - A boomerang like weapon that Kya can clip to her hair when not in use, they can defeat small monsters, cut ropes, hit targets and other obstacles. *Fighting Bracelet - Magical armlets that increase Kya's martial arts, abilities. Category:Worlds Category:Kya Dark Lineage Category:Pages Category:Lists Category:Destinations Category:Nativs Category:Wolfen